


Mystery Skulls: Ghost and Pasts

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three years since Lewis died and Arthur sees him again. Along with that event some things are revealed along with a few pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own the song Ghost by Mystery Skulls nor do I own the following characters: Vivi, Mystery, Lewis, and Arthur. Knowing that there are very few characters here, I have OCs and some character crossovers present in the story.
> 
> God, I love the Animated Music Video of Ghost. Particularly, I like Lewis and Arthur. To be precise, the first time I watched the video I already shipped these two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang travels and they see a conveniently placed mansion on the road to find something from their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornings....I am not a morning person without chocolate and milk or coffee.

My cover for this story 

 

 

**Chapter 1: Ghost**

It’s been three years since Arthur lost his left arm and Lewis died which made the blond guilty whenever he remembers the fact that he's the reason why his best friend died. Going back from a mystery that they had just solved, Arthur alongside with Vivi and Mystery were listening to a song played on the radio. The three were bobbing their heads in tune with the song's beat. Going pass through the thick, dark, and scary forest; their van started malfunctioning which made the two other occupants turn to their friend mechanic, Arthur.

 

Shrugging back as an answer to their question, Arthur soon saw a conveniently placed mansion near the road. Stopping their van, the three friends went inside. Upon entering the mansion, the doors soon closed which made the whole surrounding pitch black. But then a purple flame came close to them and soon all the candles in the area were lit. Once lightened, they saw a great hall which seemed to be quite well furnished before it was abandoned.

 

 Taking their eyes off the hall, ghosts with glowing hearts on their chests then appeared which surrounded them while singing the song they were listening at the radio. At first, the ghosts seemed cute and friendly but then their faces transformed to faces with sharp teeth and a horrifying expression. At that, Arthur was the first to run and then the other two followed. Running down the corridors a suit of armor swung its sword at them. Lunging at the floor, Vivi and the blond were worried that Mystery lost his head but pretty soon, his head popped up from his collar.

 

Sitting now in a seemingly desolate hall filled with paintings, the three investigators still heard the song which made them wonder where was it coming from. Looking at the paintings, the people inside them soon moved and showed their sharp to them. Frightened, the dog and Arthur launched at Vivi which made her carry them both. Staring at the painting of a woman, the blue haired girl saw the woman pull a rope from the ceiling and they were soon falling in a mysterious ditch which had weird floating objects in them and three huge circular mirrors.

 

Looking at their reflections, Vivi saw a version of herself with hollow eyes and Mystery saw his mirror break. Turning to Arthur they saw that he didn't look at the mirror closest to him. Looking back at each other, Arthur noticed that he was falling faster than the rest.

Falling on the floor, he looked up expecting to see his friends fall but to his dismay they did not. Still hearing the beat, he noticed that the song was getting louder. Glancing at his surroundings, he saw an intricately decorated coffin which soon opened to reveal a skeleton in a suit which had an odd glowing heart on it. The skeleton, seemed to glance at the heart worriedly then it gave him something akin to a glare. Staring at the skeleton, he realized that it got closer to him and pointed at him in time with the lyrics 'Fuck! It was you I hate the most.' Pointing back at himself, Arthur was getting a lot more frightened with the eerie aura he was receiving.

 

Seconds seemed to pass and the bond’s fear grew but soon purple lights appeared on the skeleton's hollow eyes as if it was supposed to be its irises and that the torches surrounding the ghostly skeleton were lit with the purple flames. Not a few seconds later after all the torches were lit, a purple flame soon appeared above the skeleton's head in the shape of a side swept pompadour.

 

Fear alongside with realization made Arthur run away from the ghostly skeleton. Looking back, he was surprised to see the ghost gliding quickly after him. Running past his two friends in what seemed to be a kitchen, the ghost was soon covered with the sandwiches the dog and the blue haired girl made. Entering a hall filled with doors, the three tried to look for a way out but to their misfortune the doors just seemed to lead back to the hall.

 

Minutes seemed to pass before Arthur had found a door which led them to somewhere else. Running quickly as they could, Vivi and Arthur didn't see the mirror playing something in its insides. Pausing for a moment, Mystery watched the scene which unfolded.

 

It was them back then, it was the time Lewis was still alive. The four of them were sitting inside the van. He, Vivi, and Lewis were smiling but Arthur was sadly looking outside the window. Then the van stopped at a cave which was shaped like a demon's face. Entering it, the gang split up with Vivi and Mystery as the first group and Lewis and Arthur as the second.

 

Lewis and Arthur found a cliff with spikes at the bottom; Lewis checking things out didn't notice the blond change and come close to him. Pretty soon he was pushed and Lewis fell in the pit. The scene that soon unfolded was that Arthur was being possessed, Vivi losing her memory, and he seemed to be a nine-tailed demon himself.

 

Mystery was soon pulled out of his thoughts when the ghost chasing them tried to attack Arthur but Vivi chose to make herself into a human shield. At that, the ghost stopped in front of Vivi and the glowing heart on its chest was going towards her. In curiosity, the blue haired girl wanted to examine the heart and nearly having it in her hands she was pulled away by the blond.

 

The trio was soon running away, glancing back Vivi saw the ghost look sad and that the floating heart fell on the floor, losing its glow and getting a huge crack. At that, the skeleton seemed to be more furious, purple flames grew stronger until it nearly blasted them. Jumping out of the mansion's main entrance, they were able to escape the purple blast.

 

Running full speed, the three investigators went inside the van and Arthur, he pressed on the accelerator making the van zoom off. Unbeknownst to them, the ghost was now looking outside the mansion's window, holding the broken heart. Pressing on it, it revealed a picture of a smiling purple haired boy hugging a laughing Arthur and the skeletal ghost changed to show the purple haired boy shedding a single sad tear.


	2. After Events and Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting away from the haunted mansion, Arthur is questioned by Vivi and he tries his best of not worrying her. Not long after that, the gang receives an assignment making them leave their town and investigate Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this while thinking about what to do when you're waiting for coffee 2 o'clock in the morning.

**Chapter 2 : After Events and Hawaii**

 

Arthur immediately shut himself in his room once they arrived at their home. The ghost, it was Lewis. It was his best friend whom he killed. Guilt and sadness engulfed him. It was his fault why his dear friend died. He was the one to push him off that cliff. Seeing Lewis again made him depressed and add in the fact that his friend hated him, he loathed himself.

 

 A loud knock was soon heard on his door, sighing, he opened the door and it revealed Vivi holding Mystery. The blue haired girl entered the room without permission and sat down on the blond's bed asking, " Arthur, what did that ghost want from us and why was he chasing after you? Plus, what was that glowing heart? It seemed to float towards us?"

 

Arthur was thinking whether he should tell the truth or he would tell a lie towards her friend. Looking at the his friend, Arthur answered quietly "He's an old friend of mine, Vivi. He died a tragic death." Blue eyes narrowed and retorted, "Friend!? That ' _thing_ ' tried to kill us. Particularly, it tried to kill you; besides, how could his tragic death explain his need to kill us!?" Sighing and calmly turning to a furious Vivi he insisted, "Look, Vi, that ghost was my friend and no matter what he tried to do, I still consider him as my friend. I know its confusing but I do wish you stop this questioning. We're all tired, Vi, we need rest and I also need this issue to rest along with it. I do hope you understand."

 

Observing her, Arthur could see that she's still pissed off and she's silently debating in her head whether to follow his request or not. Seeing her give a frustrated sigh, he could see that she was going to go for the latter; she was going to concede to the request he made. Waiting for an answer he heard her say "Fine, I won't ask again but you have to promise me that you won't get killed." Smiling in gratitude and relief he then replied, "I promise I won't let myself be killed." Hugging her he continued, "C'mon, let's go to the kitchen. I know you're hungry so I'm gonna cook your favorite dish." 

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident and Arthur was regaining some normality in his life. He worked on his job, cleaned the house, bought groceries, and cooked for the three of them. In short, things were now somewhat okay to him aside from the occasional nightmares he had at night.

 

It was afternoon when Vivi came running in the stylishly furnished room exclaiming, "Get the van, Arthur, we have a new mystery to solve." Raising a brow while he was sitting on the black suede couch he curiously asked, "What type of mystery are we going to solve this time, Vi?" An excited reply was given, "We're going to an island, Arthur. We're going to solve a case that involves a monster that's abducting women." Smiling slightly at the news, the blonde then queried "Is it near the pacific or just close to our country?" The blue haired girl beamed back at him and excitedly answered, "It's in Hawaii! Aside, from the monster we're gonna see the sights and taste their famous cuisine!" Shaking his head and smiling fondly, the blond returned to the book he was reading and stated, "Let me finish the book I'm reading. We'll leave tomorrow and I'll be the taking care of the plane tickets, transportation, and accommodations. So just be prepared." At that a squeal and a loud slam on the door was heard and rolling his eyes, Arthur knew that Vivi was going in a excited frenzy again.

The trio had been in Hawaii for three days and observing the region where the monster usually attacks they could say that something was definitely wrong about the place. The air was too hot for any wind of sorts but suddenly they'd feel a cold eerie presence following them. Not only that, somehow they'd see the lake in the area move without any help from a current.

 

 

It was near midnight when Arthur was walking the dim streets of Hawaii, he went without the notice of Mystery and Vivi. It was cold and slightly humid; it just finished raining an half an hour ago. Not really having a destination to go to he just aimlessly kept on walking until he stopped in front of a clothing shop. He was contemplating on how they would have the monster come out. So far, the attacks went down two percent from the normal abduction rate and as much they should be happy with lives that were safe as of this moment he wasn’t satisfied. Staring at the shop’s window display, he suddenly noticed something on the reflection was moving. Turning around, he saw nothing but black.

****

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.


	3. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been months since the last time I updated. My sincerest apologies, I had been busy dealing with a few things.

Whimpers, Arthur could hear the sound of whimpering beside him. Opening his eyes, he finds himself surrounded by the carcass of women tortured and beaten up. Looking at his side, he sees a woman in what used to be like a dress whimpering in pain; she was bleeding profusely and she had a huge cut on her face. Turning away from her, he glanced around the room that they were in and he could see that it seemed to be the kind you’d see in a motel.

 

Testing the bonds holding him, he realized that he couldn’t escape. The person or thing that did this to him seemed to know a lot about tying. Shaking his head, he tried to think of other ways on how to escape but then he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Closing his eyes and laying back, he pretended to be unconscious. Peeking beneath his eyelids, the blond could sees a huge hybrid of a lizard and a bear came in.

 

The hybrid stopped right in front of him and took him on its shoulders carrying him into a different room. Being carried in a manner like a sack of potatoes, ass up and head down, he could see that the hybrid's body seemed to be man-made. Realization hit him at this observation. This being carrying him was no monster, it was human, but his observation was too late.

 

He was being strapped on a bed that just had its sheets changed when he stared defiantly at the masquerading monster. Expecting to be hit he was surprised when the action earned him an amused laugh. The sound of that laugh made Arthur freeze in his place. That voice, it was the mayor's. He heard that laugh when the mayor was being interviewed by the the press, the guy just laughed at the allegations thrown at him, saying that there were no kidnappings and murders happening in their city. Feeling a carress on his face made the blond snap out of his thoughts.

 

Glaring at his captor, he could see the man remove the mask hiding his face. Green irises were staring at Arthur hungrily; frowning at the man he screams through his makeshift gag, struggling to get himself free he then hears, " Beautiful, you're too beautiful to be a man." The green eyed man continues with a weird sense of conviction, "You know, in my twenty-nine years of living it is my first time to see something so pure radiate from someone. Such pure innocence and beauty. The first time I saw you walking on the streets of Hawaii I knew I fell in love. I knew I had to have you."

 

Arthur was disgusted and angered by what he heard. Breaking his makeshift gag he spits it out and retorts, " Beautiful!? In love!? Is that the only pathetic excuse you could think of? Seriously, do you say this to every victim you have!?" Glaring at his captor, "Come on, Nikei, you're the mayor of Hawaii yet choose to be a murderer. You're pathetically insane." A loud slap was heard in the room and the blond could feel the stinging pain made by that action. Smirking at Nikei he mocks, "Did that hurt the poor little insane Nikei? I wonder, did fucking those women made you forget about the way your parents just ignored you? C'mon, tell me the truth, Nikei."

 

 

The beatings started at those words yet with each punch and kick the blond knew the red headed Nikei was holding back. Panting for air, he eyed the red head noticing that he was now only wearing his pants and said pants had a huge noticeable tent on it. Realizing that he really was going to be raped, Arthur screamed and struggled in his bonds, praying to any higher being that there was he hoped that the Nikei would just change his mind and just kill him.

 

But his hope was lost when the red head started stripping him and he felt wet kisses being showered upon his body. Closing his eyes, he could only whimper in defeat and say one name he thought he'd never call out for ever again. He screamed, "Lewis."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter turned out to be too short.... Anyway, I hope you find it pleasant.


	4. Saved yet Angered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets saved from the torture that he could have undergone from Nikei but as much as he should be pleased his mood goes worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been sometime since I've updated. I've been busy review for the National Achievement Tests and the whole study ordeal has been taking up some of my time. I do hope you like the story even I've gone without proper sleep for two days. I mean, my creativity skills are low because I'm too sleepy...

Arthur wasn't scared, he was disgusted and angry but this time it wasn't on Nikei alone, he felt that for himself. How pathetic he was to have himself captured by this man. He really is useless, he couldn't even protect himself and after all the things that had happened to him, he still relied on the one person whom he had done wrong. He still thought of him as his savior.

 

Eyes closed he knew he was going to be raped and later on killed. Of all the people he could attract, it had to be a psychopath. An influential one too. Cursing his fate, he realized that the ministrations done to him stopped. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see purple flames engulfing Nikei. His captor screamed at the initial contact of the flames to his skin, watching in surprise he the turned to his surroundings looking for a skeletal specter. Finding none, he knew the ghost was hiding from him. Throwing his pride out the window he again called for the ghost's name.

 

Saying that he needed his help and whimpering at the very end of his request it got him the right response. The binds holding him were burnt by the purple fire, making the hold on him disappear. Sitting up from his position, he rubbed his wrists and watched the screaming man in front of him. Swinging his legs off the bed, he stood up and frowned saying, "Lewis, I know you're there. Show yourself and tell me what do you need from a petty creature like me to bestow some of your precious unliving time."

 

Arthur knew his sudden change in attitude and emotions must seem unnatural but he's always been like this even before Lewis died, the only differnce is that when his friend was alive he took more care of hiding these changes. Hearing Nikei's screams increase, he turned his attention back to the burning man and there he finally saw the skeletal ghost.

 

Lewis was watching the thrashing red head try to extinguish the flames that he made. How dare that man hurt Arthur. Too immersed in watching his victim suffer, he didn't realize that the blond was calling his attention. That is not until he felt a murderous glare aimed at him. Facing the blond, he could see that he was hardly amused nor relieved to see him. Coming close to his friend, he expected him to be scared like their first meeting but instead the glares only intensified.

 

Even as a ghost he still liked to see Arthur smile. He still wanted to protect him. Not realizing that his hand moved on its own, he reached out and cupped the blond's cheek. Caressing it so gently, he then noticed what he was doing when he heard his friend venomously say, "You do realize that you just saved the person who killed you." Stopping his gentle caresses, he stared at the person right in front of him. Arthur had become more dark and bitter when he died, his condition only seemed to worsened but then something in the blond's past actions made him think whether what he was seeing right now was a product of his death or that it had always been there, the only difference is that his friend hid it from him.

 

 

If only he could frown, he already would. Apparently, his skeletal form gave him no possibility of doing such. Clenching his free hand, he quietly answered " I know it wasn't your fault. You would've never do such a thing." Recieving an disbelieving stare he heard the blond retort, "You knew that I didn't kill you but you tried to take my life the first time you saw me after three years!? Not only mine but also Vivi's." Sighing in a way that he could, he removed his hand from the blond's face and explained, "I...I was happy to see you, Arthur, but then you should realize the anger that I felt was overwhelming. I mean, I knew that it couldn't be your fault but being dead for three years made my reasoning slightly clouded. I never wanted to hurt you or Vivi."

 

Lewis realized that what he said only made things worse, Arthur at that explanation distanced himself from him and coldly said, "Clouded by anger. As much as you apologize, things would hardly change anymore. You said it yourself, you nearly killed us because of your anger. What  more if you suddenly lost control. We could die." Reaching out to his friend, he stopped midway when Arthur took another step away from him. Shaking his head, he had no choice but for now follow the blond's wish. Unmaterializing himself, he made himself invisible and unwillingly left the precious blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I know some of you may think that Arthur's being bipolar and all but there are certain reasons why that is happening.


	5. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our blond protagonist escapes the mentally unstable Nikei and he's hailed as a hero. Not long after that event apologies are then given and the beginning of reconciliation occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one o'clock in the morning and I just finished this chapter while waiting for review documents to arrive. I'm sleepy and not having food in my stomach makes my writing odd....Don't you agree with me? Anyway, I hope you find this chapter amendable.

It had already been afternoon when the news found out who was the monster killer and Arthur quietly left the case to the officials. The case had been solved, the murders stopped, and the city was now free from the reign of a crazy mayor; all of these things were known to be Arthur's doing. The media was crazy about why and how was he abducted but quick thinking and good skill was able to make him keep things into a minimum.

 

Boarding the plane that they were booked in, he was pleased to know that Vivi and Mystery still didn't know about the news. He was lucky that his female friend hardly watched the news. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur knew that he was getting more careless about restraining his real emotions and because of that Lewis saw him be in such a state. Knowing that the ghost wasn't following them anymore he opened his eyes and glanced at Vivi petting Mystery, frowning slightly he sighed and looked away placing his attention on the screen in front of him.

 

The screen was showing an animated film of Dracula trying to be human and while redeeming himself of his sins. Finding the thought amusing, he focused his attention on watching the show.

* * *

A week, it just took a week for Vivi to realize why they left Hawaii and she was mad that he didn't tell her that he was able to apprehend the culprit. The blue haired female went on a full rampage when he told her that he'd refuse to tell details, even Mystery was annnoyed at him. Not putting up with their attitudes, he left the two to walk on the outskirts of our town.

 

It was damp and dark in the forest lying in the town's outskirts, walking towards the lake found in the vicinity he finds himself feeling the presence of someone following him. Choosing to stay quiet he arrives at his destination, staring at his reflection on the lake he calls out the person following, "Lewis, show yourself already. I know that you're here."

 

Not a few minutes later the specter materialized beside him and questioned, "Was I that obvious for you to notice me?" Not taking his eyes off the reflections that he could see he calmly replied, "No, it was just that I always knew when you were around" turning towards Lewis he then continues, "After all, I've known you for years. I've already been in tuned to you being near me." Looking away he knows that the ghost was analyzing him, trying to figure him out. Arthur knew that the way that he acted the last time was quite rather questionable but it was the truth. He still found Lewis dangerous even after the ghost helped him.

 

A hand on his chin made him look at the specter and surprise must've been written on his face because the face that he could see had an amused smirk. Opening his mouth he could only say one word, "How?" Lewis smiled at his question and pulled him closer, nuzzling his hair as if he was pleased to be reunited with him again. Shaking his head, he tried to push himself away and put a distance between the two of them but the violet haired male wouldn't put up with it. Glancing up, he heard Lewis answer, " It's an ability that I have, Arthur, and it is the reason why I was able to become as the ghost king."

 

Knitting his eyebrows he stared at the humanized form of the ghost. Lewis, he looked the same as when he was alive but the only difference was his eyes; they seemed to glow in an eerie violet, not his old plain violet color. He must've been staring too long because he recieved an affectionate kiss on his forehead accompanied with the lines, "I'm happy to be with my little brother again."

Scoffing at the statement, he hesitantly placed his head on the now human ghost's chest.  Closing his eyes, he missed Lewis' warmth. As much as he was angry the last time they had an encounter, he couldn't deny that he missed the person that he considered as an elder brother. He missed his warmth, protectiveness, wit, humor, and tendencies. In short, he missed Lewis in every sense. Knowing that his friend must've already forgiven him, he still felt bad for his attitude that he quietly whispered, "I'm sorry."

 

As those words came out of his mouth, the dam broke for Arthur and tears came out him. It had been awhile since he cried and that was after Lewis died; now that his friend was back he ended up sobbing harder. He didn't deserve the kindness, he didn't deserve the forgiveness, and most of all he didn't deserve to have Lewis stay by his side again. Spewing out apologies over and over, the blond could feel himself be comforted. Trembling and gasping for breath, he looked up to Lewis just then to realize that he was starting to see nothing but white until he fainted.


	6. First Meeting and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis remembers a few things past while he stays in Arthur's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know their attitudes are kindda OC but with the limited information given from their character profiles, I'm forced to make changes.

Lewis didn't expect Arthur to lose consciousness, the blond after all never was that weak. Taking his little brother in his arms, he carried him bridal style back to their home. To Arthur's home. He frowned when he realized that man in his arms weighed lighter than he remembered. He weighed so light that he mentally questioned whether Arthur was still taking care of himself.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination and he could see that the huge house still looked the same; pristine and well kept. Entering the house he realized that Vivi and Mystery must still be asleep knowing that those two never wanted the house to be so dark. Not sparing anymore thoughts about those two, he went to the blond's room carrying said owner in his arms. Opening the room's door memories were brought back to the humanized specter.

 

He used to come to this room just to be with Arthur, talking about things or simply being in his presence just like how the blond would also go to his room at times. Shaking his head he placed the unconscious man on the bed, taking off his shoes, and tucking Arthur in. Looking at him much more longer he could now notice that Arthur returned to the too light skin color that he had when they were in high school and he his hair was as long as it was before.

 

Smiling fondly he missed the time when they were in high school. The time when everything was still simple and uncomplicated. Things were still easier to handle and it was easier for him to make Arthur smile during those times. Petting the blond's hair he remembered the first time they met.

* * *

 

It was his first year in Red Moon Academy as a sophomore. It wasn't in his parents plan to make him transfer schools but then they received a mysterious scholarship telling them that for the tuition fee for his schooling here would be free and that the only requirement that he has is to have all of his grades in the above average level. At this offer his parents immediately agreed and here he is, captain of the football and soccer team, and a point guard of the basketball team. His life here turned out to be busy but it was still fun.

 

The first few days he was here, he noticed that there was this guy that a lot of people avoided and by a lot,he meant almost everyone except the members of the drama club. But even them, they even admit that they hardly speak to the guy unless it was important. To make things much more interesting this guy was also in all the classes that he had.

 

The first time he saw him, he saw a blond petite guy that had a goatee. He was silent and he gave out this mysterious aura around him, making Lewis want to know the guy more but he always had people flocking around him, praising and worshipping him.

 

It was his fourth month in the school and it was their free time. Walking down the halls he heard guys laughing while saying, "Let's see you think your way out of this one, dork." Approaching them he said warningly, "Hey." The smallest of them rebutted, "Aw come on, Lewis. We were just having some!" That statement alone made him pissed off, how dare they make people suffer just for fun. Glaring at them he bit back, "Funs over. Get out of here." The leader of the group obviously wasn't pleased with the way Lewis told them off, hearing them say that he was a buzzkill he saw them leave.

 

Remembering that there was trapped inside the locker, he opened it to find the mysterious blond covering his face as if he was expecting to be hit. Not wanting to seem threatening he asked, "Hey, are you alright?" Those pale thin arms hesitantly went down to reaveal bright gold eyes and a beautiful effeminate face slightly ruined by a growing goatee but even with such he couldn't deny that what he was seeing was indeed beautiful. Shaking his head, he smiled at the curious blond, holding out his hand he helped him out.

 

That was the beginning of his involvement with guy who called Arthur. Not a few days later, the same guys who pranked the blond were back and were trying to humiliate him but it seems that they learned their lesson to never do it in front of Lewis. But then they made a mistake of swapping the blond's clothes with a dress, they didn't know it would turn out to be catalyst why Lewis would want to protect the petite geek.

 

It already afternoon and their last class was P.E., Lewis was already done changing clothes when he realized everybody else from their class seemed to be waiting for someone to come out of the shower room. Curious, he too waited to see what was going on and lo and behold, Arthur came out in a nice fitting short black dress accompanied by a six inch heels and surprisingly he even shaved his own goatee and that his hair was worn down. Shock and embarrassment seemed to be seen on th young man's face as he realized people still unfortunately saw him. Shaking his head, he took his bag and tried to run away while everyone was still shocked with his appearance. But then with that action it got everyone out of their surprised state and they laughed at him.

 

Lewis could see that the blond was struggling with the way that he was being made fun of and that they wouldn't let him pass. Not wanting to let him suffer more he went to Arthur and placed his coat on him, earning the surprised stares of his classmate. Grabbing the small hand beside him, he pulled the blond out of the room not caring about what those people would say.

 

Minutes seemed to pass when he was holding the blond's hand. Stopping at the school's parking lot, he glanced at him to know whether he was tired or not but what he saw on the other man's face was more of disbelief as the petite male kept on staring at their joined hands. Squeezing the hand he was holding gently, he got the blond to look at him.

 

Smiling at the person right in front of him, he asked "Are you okay?" Nicely shaped eyebrows rose at his question and along came the words, "Why are you doing this to me? You do realize that we don't know each other, right?" Frowning at being questioned back Lewis answered, "I'm helping you because I want to" hesitating for a moment, the charming brunet then continued while being serious, "I..My name is Lewis and , as much as odd it is, I want to protect you from those people."

 

Seconds seemed to pass, no words came out from the blond. Thinking that he pushed his boundaries he released his hold and opened his mouth to apologize for his brashness but before those words came out, the petite male rebutted "Do you even know me? I mean, you do realize that our school is special because unlike normal schools; the Red Moon doesn't use the family name basis but instead they use first names. Our school is prestigious and special for reasons that many of us are specifically chosen for our talents, abilities, intellect, appearance, and social standing. We are considered to be society's cream of the crop and many would kill just to be in our positions. Now tell me, in which category of choosing did I belong? Only if you give me the right answer will I find your actions honorable and laced with no malice at all but the chance of you saying your answer would only be once. If you make a mistake, I'll promise that you'll never see me again."

 

At those words Lewis found himself speechless, he couldn't just make a wild guess because if he does turn out to be wrong he'd never see the mysterious blond again. Realizing that the blond must've noticed his predicament, he tried to make him stay but to no avail he was left by the enthralling beauty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens in our lives, sometimes its noticeable and at other times it is not. Being a hero doesn't make us any better....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
